


Spider's Caress

by zara2148



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: Wednesday Addams never smiles. But if anyone makes her glow, it's Lydia, with her electric chair touch.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Spider's Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I found this old ficlet on my phone a few months ago that I probably once thought of turning into something more (it's honestly probably about a couple years old). Looking over it, though, it felt fairly complete (and I had no lingering inspiration for it). I've cleaned it up a bit and did some rearranging.
> 
> Also, this is apparently exactly 100 words. Kudos to me for writing a true drabble without trying.

Wednesday Addams never smiles. But if anyone makes her glow, it's Lydia, with her electric chair touch.

Like spiders crawling up her arms, her fingers move like a silken caress, graceful for all its exploration of newfound territory.

Wednesday Addams never smiles. This may surprise some who know how she feels about Lydia.

Lydia, who in cobwebs looks like something Arachne would have woven, with equal measures of silver gossamer and piano wire.

She's shared poison with Lydia, sneaking a bottle of it the way other teenagers steal their parent's alcohol. 

The taste of arsenic on her breath was wonderful.


End file.
